Acceptance:Students/Vasilius Metaxas
Name: Vasilius Hyunwoo Metaxas-Jo Year/Age: First / 11 Chosen House: House of Athena Why you think the character should be in that house: Vasilius has always been drawn to knowledge and books in general, he has an innate skill for soaking up information and is academically advanced than most of his peers due to the tutoring sessions he asks from his parents. The Metaxas family is also known for being natural Athena members and their family patron is Athena herself. Species: Half-Veela Blood Status: Half-Breed Appearance: Personality (more than a paragraph): Cursed with a resting b**chface, Vasilius gives off an unnapproachable and cold aura, something that is a double-edged sword for him. It can repel people he doesn't like, but it also repels people he does like. Sure, he's been blessed by Aphrodite with his pretty face and cat-like features, but nobody really wants to approach a person with an RBF if they don't want to get dragged roughly down the slopes of their dignity. If someone is brave enough to approach him, they'd discover that his personality is miles away from his aura. He is, as his close friends say, 'a complete freakin' doof'. While he looks stone cold outside, Vasilius is really very soft and kind of squishy. He's really easy to get along with if you just try... and also easy to take advantage of. Vasilius is aware of this but he does know his limits. If a person goes too far, it's rest in pieces for them. Vasilius knows how to take care of himself, okay? No, hyung and noona, he doesn't need protection. Vasilius is a natural scholar, having the highest affinity for anything knowledge-related among his siblings. Though he doesn't possess photographic memory or any of that sort, he does have a study habit that teachers would be proud of. His ability to organise, prioritise and compromise is something to be noted and his diplomatic skills are thanks to his parents. One side of Vasilius that can rarely be seen by other people is his cheekier and arguably more annoying side, reserved especially for people he holds close the most. Whenever he's around his closest ties, he's innuendos and puns and lowkey sass galore. Feline eyes have a hint of a mischievous spark in them as his seemingly bitchy aura blends together with his squishy personality, teasing words flowing easily out of his mouth with the corners of his lips forming a semi-smirk, semi-smile. Just because Vasilius is a serious person when it comes to studying and basically everything intellect-related doesn't mean he can't enjoy a meme or two. If you listen carefully, Vasilius would mutter out memes under his breath. He's not just a meme lord, okay? He's THE meme lord. History (more than two paragraphs): Jo Kyung's family was pretty well off despite having 8 children, owning a chain of hotels all around South Korea and a part of Europe, mostly around the countries in the Mediterranean, which means Kyung was able to go around the continent visiting the various cities where their hotels were located. When his parents told them that they'd be immigrating to Greece right after his graduation from Mahoutokoro, it wasn't much of a big change to the Jo children seeing as they've already learnt the language and culture. It was in Greece that Kyung met Galatea Metaxas, the daughter of his father's Veela business partner and most probably the most intelligent woman Kyung ever encountered. Through Galatea, he met Elene and _ in extension. All four ended up working for the Greek Ministry. Eventually, Galatea and Kyung, and Elene and _ ended up being wed. The Jo couple had six children, with their eldest child Glykeria being born not a year after their marriage. Melina, Stavros, Vasilius, Zoë, Varvara, Silas, and finally Gavriil followed, all with one or two year intervals. Vasilius Hyunwoo Jo is their third child and second son, born 2 years after Stavros. Even at a young age, he showed an impressive intellect and a passion for knowledge, sucking up facts like a sponge, more specifically in the areas of music and psychology, an unusual mix. Unlike other children, Vasilius actually asked for tutoring sessions and advanced lessons, the curriculum for his age group not satisfying his thirst. By the time his youngest brother Gavriil was born, Vasilius had a steadily growing collection of books of all subjects. The boy had also assigned himself as his younger siblings' tutor, a fact he was very proud of. Stavros and Zoë often joked that the amount of time he spent reading books was the reason for his resting b**ch face, often commenting that he looks really scary whenever he is deep in his reading. Vasilius was concerned at first, but eventually embraced this weird trait of his. It did decrease his chances in socialising, but Vasilius was too busy burying his nose deeper into his books to care. While the Jo family was enjoying their life as a happy family, the Kazilieris was falling apart. Vasilius, only three years old then, stuck close to Ileana. Vasilius was a bright kid for this age and he was aware, sort of, of what was happening with Ileana's parents. This was the falling out of love his books had told him, and seeing it in real life was scary. The custody for the Kazilieris children ended up in _'s hands with his new partner _ with Elene being given visitation rights. Not long after the divorce and the custody battle, 11 months to be exact, Kyung died in a Portkey accident on the way to a business trip. The loss impacted the family really harshly. Galatea and Melina felt the loss the most. Galatea felt as if her heart was ripped straight out from her chest and hacked into tiny pieces and the responsibility of caring for their 8 children weighed heavily on her shoulders, while Melina, being the closest to Kyung out of the siblings, didn't want to accept that her beloved father was gone. Kyung's death left a huge gaping hole in each of the family members' hearts and sadness reigned the household. Galatea would've become a hollow shell of herself if it wasn't for her sisters who came to visit shortly after Kyung's burial. Hygeia, Cassandra, and Athanasia helped their baby sister get back on her feet with their parents' financial back up. Soon the Jo family became known as the Metaxas family, the children taking on Galatea's surname but still keeping their father's surname in official records. The family grew by three and they integrated the children into the Veela community where they were welcomed with open arms. The family still kept in touch with the Kazilieris after their move to the Greek Veela compound in another city, Apparating from their house to the Kazilieris residence whenever they like, vehemently avoiding Portkeys. The children were given the choice to attend private schooling with the other Veela and half-Veela children in the compound or pursue their education at the Greek Institute for Advanced Magic. Glykeria, Zoë, Varvara, and Gavriil chose to stay while Melina, Silas, Stavros, and Vasilius chose GIAM. When Vasilius arrived at GIAM with Ileana by his side, he already knew which house he was going to choose; the House of Athena. It comforted him to see that Ileana had joined him in Athena too, but he had a sinking feeling it wouldn't be this way once the second Choosing Ceremony rolls around. Comments Category:Sorting Category:Sorted